Trained and Deadly
by PoppyAllie5722
Summary: based 4 years after COHF, clary returnes to the institute from training at the shaddow hunter acadamy in idris. she has changed, now she is the top shaddow hunter her age ,and begins to rely on her self more than any one else, will this insure her destruction ?
1. Chapter 1-returning

**Clary's POV**

I missed the institute, I missed Jace, and I missed my parabatai Isabelle and my best friend Simon I hadn't seen anyone for 4 years .Training at the shadow hunter academy had been hard work but worth it, I had talked to all of my friends but I haven't been permitted to visit or have visitors. There were only a few differences in me, my hair had grown down to my back into cascading ringlets of red, my limbs where more muscular and strong and I had small scars all over my body from battling various demons. Would Jace see a difference in me? I was no longer the little girl who needed protecting and I no longer was known as a mundane. I am Clarissa Morgenstern/Fairchild only child to Valentine Morgenstern, I am the only shadow hunter to possess the ability to create new angel runes. I am the only. At the academy in idris I was considered royalty as I had done so much without any training what so ever. I am the one who defeated Jonathon 'Sebastian' I defeated Valentine and I saved the shadow hunters...well me and Jace any way.

I walked up the steps of the institute and placed my palm on the door of the church as said "Clarissa Fairchild, Shadow hunter" the door swung open revelling Isabelle on the other side who quickly pulled me into an iron clad hug. "I missed you too." I laughed as I hugged her back "clary?" Jace questioned from the next room. Ran and jumped on to him hugging him tightly, and he embraced me with the same amount of affection maybe even more. God I had missed this, just being able to hug and kiss the one I loved. "I love you so much clary" he chuckled against my head breathed in his sent we stayed like this for 20 minutes. Finally we pulled apart and grinned like maniacs "we are not finished hear" he said rather seriously, but I suppose I had been gone for 4 years so that was expected. We walked into the living room to find the all the lightwoods sitting on the chairs, they all embraced me with welcoming hugs and spoke compliments. But that broke apart when the signal launched we headed for the library, demon attack in Brooklyn. "Got this one" I said to Maryse she nodded. Me, Jace, Alec and Isabelle walked out of the institute with weapons in hand.

**Jace's POV**

Clary looked so different her hair swung lose ,covered in scars ,wearing gear with multiple weapons attached to her many belts, she looked like a one women armoury. Strong was the only descriptive word that could come to mind. I can't believe I have waited 4 years to see her again but I think it was worth it clary seems to have found herself. I was surprised when clary said 'got this one' to Maryse she seemed so sure of herself. I wonder if the training paid off.

We walked to the area the demons where detected ,20 raveners stood trying to attack a farie. As soon as I spotted the situation clary had already sprung in to action slashing, stabbing, and slicing her way through them. We all just stood there in ore. Did that just really happen? she stood up out of the pool of blood not even breaking a sweat, she swiped he hair out of her face to revel her eyes which were full of power once she had calmed she skipped over to us, our jaws till dropped "do you want to go get some dinner?" why was she so calm, did she not understand what she had done? "How...clary?" we all yelled in unison "well I was top of my class at the shadow hunter academy so they moved me into advanced and they trained me pretty hard now I'm the top shadow hunter my age" how did this I wont my little defenceless clary, but seeing her so empowered made me love her even more .I reached over to her and pulled her into a hug "I love you my clary" I said, the simplicity of the words made my grin ."To taki's?"I questioned addressing Alec and Isabelle.

**Clary's POV **

Isabelle walked over and pulled me away from Jace, she found it pretty hilarious watching me fight with Jace standing there in ore. "you were pretty amazing though clary, I guess it was a long four years" we walked in to taki's and Simon was waiting at a table "clary!" he screamed pulling me into a hug "missed me si?" he chuckled "you bet your sassy red head i missed you" it felt so good to be back I sat in the booth with Jace's arms wrapped protectively around me. Now this was home


	2. Chapter 2-dream's

**Thank you for the reviews, feel free to post any suggestions for the story. I'm not sure where it's going yet. -BookLover5722**

***dream starts***

_The garden vibrated with life, the birds sung in chorus and the sun shone down on to the little piece of paradise .A dark hooded figure approached "Come home clary" it was Sebastian calling out to me. "Why so afraid my little sister, you know you will be my own one day" he snarled. This can't be real. I killed Sebastian. "You will be mine little one...whether you wont to or not" He grew closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "He is dead, he is dead" I chanted. "Oh I'm not clary you can never kill the un-dead" He said as he pulled down his hood to reveal a long scar stretching from his left eye to his chin. _

_***dream ends***_

I woke with a jolt it wasn't real I was safely wrapped in Jace's arms with the covers tangled around our bodies. I carefully tried to peal myself away from Jace's grip but he woke "clary?" he looked confused, and why wouldn't he be I had only been back one day and I was trying to leave at 4:30 am. "I'm going to train, go back to sleep I will meet you at breakfast" I whispered in reply.

I pulled on my gear and walked out the door shutting it quietly after myself, I didn't want to wake no one with common sense would be up at this time. The training room was empty as expected, I hit the punching bag with swift movements to realise my suppressed stress and anger. Why was I having dreams about my brother after all this time? I haven't thought about him since the day he died, as I knew there was no point on morning an insufferable being that killed max and tried to take over the race of shadow hunters. After hitting the punching bag for three hours my knuckles where split and my fists ached I quickly drew and healing rune ran to breakfast. They were all sitting around the table immersed in there meal "thanks for joining us clary" a sarcastic voice muttered. It was Alec of all people, I smiled in his direction "how was training" said Jace under a muttering breath "good, train with me later?" I replied as pleading with my emerald eyes which resulted in a smirk from Jace.

After breakfast we made our way to the training room. Jace volunteered to battle me first. Before he could pick up a blade I had already swung into action, kicking him to the floor and punching him in his ribs when he tried to get up, he wrapped his hand around my leg and flipped me over. I know it was old school but what other choice did I have... I need Jace in the balls and he toppled over with a grimace. "That what you get when I won't to win" I grinned apologetically to Jace. "You my girl have got a death wish" said Isabel in fits of laughter, even Alec grinned mischievously at the sight of Jace curled up in a ball groaning "You- will pay -for-this clary" said a grumbling Jace. When he finally managed to stand his legs still shook "re-match, tomorrow when I am recovered" he said shakily. "Do you won't to go to a party tonight? Its chairmen meow's birthday party" alec said changing the subject "sure" we all said in unison "come, clary to the shop's" Isabel yelled dragging me out of the room.

Shopping wasn't my favourite thing but shopping with Isabel was different,, She knew how to choose items that complimented me in the end she went for a tight corset style dress that flowed from the waist and stopped mid thigh accompanied with 7inch stilettos. For me she chose a black leather mini skirt and a woollen crop top paired with knee high boots. It's not what I would have chosen but I think the whole look defiantly embraced my shadow hunter side.

After our shopping spree Isabel applied make-up to my pale completion and brushed out my long red ringlets tying some parts back with sparkling clips. I got dressed in the chosen outfit and was ready "Wait, it needs one more thing" Exclaimed Isabel as she raked through the mounds of jewellery in the pink box next to her vanity mirror, Finally after what seemed like eons of searching she held up a silver coloured pendent. As I examined it more clearly I realised the pendent was in the shape of the angel Razial. "It's beautiful Iz" "No problem it's been hanging round in that box for ages, I'm glad you like it. It's made of blessed iron and the angle gives luck, and for what I have seem you need it" she chuckled. I stood up the vanity as I tied the pendent to my neck; it lay just upon my collar bone, setting off the outfit just perfectly.

Waiting in the corridor was Jace and Alec both dressed in black jeans and button down shirts. Very chic, this must be a special occasion if Alec's not wearing a moth eaten jumper. "WOW, you look amazing clary" Jace said, not even trying to conceal the surprise. "Well you look very handsome to Jace" he grinned massively "I make a dashing party guest don't I?" every time Jace said something like that it was always rhetorical, he knew he looked handsome, dashing and many other things but he loved to question people for his own amusement. That was one of the many things I loved oh so much about Jace Herondale. My Jace.


	3. Chapter 3 partying with downworlders

**Hey guy's please review... I know some thing's won't be spelt properly as I can't spell– Booklover5722**

We arrived at the apartment and walked through the door which was open "Maggi where here" I yelled through his apartment. He appeared out of a mass of downworlders glittered up from head to toe

"My biscuit! I have missed you so much darling!" the sparkly warlock hugged me then embraced his boyfriend.

In the living room downworlders where moving in time to the upbeat music and various drinking games had started in the corner of the room. Our party moved over to the counter where blue and red liquids were being served. They looked pretty toxic... I had seven.

I danced until my feet hurt and could no longer drink. Damn Isabel and her shoe collection. Why did she make me where knee high boots? They hurt like hell.

Magnus appeared next to me tapping me on the shoulder "Help me poppet!" Magnus said popping the P's. He dragged me off into his room holding me by my shoulders.

"Okay what do you want me for Maggi?" I questioned, I was startled by his frightened face. He never looked scared unless it was extremely important.

"I'm going to propose to Alec… and I'm a total mess… so I come to you, my very little friend… Help me!" he looked desperate, and he must be desperate if he was coming to me. A person who has had only one real boy friend who last name is Herondale.

"WAIT WHAT! You're going to propose to Alec tonight! Yay Maggi I'm so happy for you … can I be your bridesmaid PLEASE!" I screamed "come on you need more glitter" I dragged him over to his vanity table and applied more glitter to his eyes and lips.

"Now; you need to do this romantically… maybe a very cheesy love song and rose petals… are you sure about this…are you ready"

It was shocking to me how girly I had gotten in the past ten minutes. God I'm never drinking again. "Biscuit I'm 456 years old… I think I'm ready darling…"

I laughed at him; he was clearly lying about his age… I wonder how he will deal with watching Alec die, at least he has Tessa. She can guide him through it being in the same position as he is with Jem and with will before that. I'm worried for him.

I skipped over to a very drunk Jace and squealed in his ear "Magnus is going to propose to Alec tonight!" he sprayed his vodka and tonic over the vampire sitting next to him "what!" "Isn't it exiting Maggi said I could be a bridesmaid!"

Yep maybe I have too much to drink... the vampire got up and glared at Jace with a murderous glint in his eyes. Jace didn't see it coming; the vampire swung a punch in Jace's gut. He grunted and staggered back.

**Jace's POV**

"Jace NO this is not our party we cannot ruin it with fighting...STOP" Clary held me down desperately with all her force. I looked in to her emerald eyes, they were so calming. "Fine" I grumbled.

Clary reluctantly released the force from my shoulders and sighed. I knew that picking a fight with a vampire was a bad thing, but he started it first. How dare a stinking vampire touch the fabulousness that is me. He could have broken my marvellous body. Not that i can be beaten by a vampire...

The party was starting to die down. The upbeat music was slowly replaced with calming and romantic tunes. Rose petals fell from the ceiling, floating elegantly over our heads and landing in the shape of a heart. Alec stood in the middle looking amused but confused at the gesture.

Smoke drifted into the room followed by Magnus dressed in a suit. Was this seriously happening right now? I mean I know Magnus is extravagant. But this?

I smirked when I saw Alec's stricken face. I think he is paralysed from fear, unmoving at the grand gesture. Alec is a simple person who feels more at home in a moth eaten jumper than anything else.

"Alec, I cannot think of a more perfect place to ask this question. Than with all our friends." Magnus knelt on one knee, breathing in slowly as if he was trying with all his might to keep his composure.

"Alexander...Lightwood? ...Will you...marry me?" he stuttered, a bead of sweat trickled down his face landing on the ebony flooring with an echo. "Yes... I will" I have never seen my parabatai so joyous.

Magnus stood up and pulled Alec in to a hug. They both hung on for dear life. The audience applauded and I cheered.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" Clary looked up at me as I wrapped my muscular arms around her fragile frame. I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. I love Clary I don't know what I would do without her... Thank the angel she came into our lives. Without her we would all probably be dead.

"What you so smiley about Blondie?" "Nothing red... just thinking about you" she grinned and pulled me into a passionate embrace. I pulled away from the embrace and whispered "I love you" against her red lips.

She smiled before a blush moved up her face. I smirked at her. "I love you too Jace" "How could you not love me? When I have all this going on" I posed provocatively and wiggled my eye brows. Instantly she burst in to fit's of hysterical laughter.

**Clary's POV**

By the angel Jace was ridiculous.

Magnus interrupted us with an exited scream "Biscuit?!"  
"over hear Maggi" I giggled back

"Clary I'm engaged! Your plan totally worked I swept him off his feet!"

"How does it feel to have a fiancé?"

"Amazing hunny bun. Don't forget you're my bridesmaid... in fact you should be my maid of honour!"

"Seriously Maggi? Really? By the angel I'm sooooo happy"

I and Magnus giggled and talked wedding's while Alec got many a pat on a back from his and Magnus's friends. "CLarY? Weeeee haVe to gooooo" Jace slurred "We are going to portal home Jace will come by for his bike tomorrow. Please don't let anyone take it. Jace will have a hissy fit" I giggled to Magnus.

I felt almost sober. I'm hoping I won't have a hangover tomorrow. I pulled out my stele and drew a portal to the institute pulling Izzy, Simon and Jace with me. Alec had decided to spend some ... err Quality time with Magnus as an engaged couple.

The next morning I'm luckier than the rest of the group I only had a light head ache and some nausea. But still I stayed in bed not wanting to wake the sleeping Jace who had his arms wrapped protectively around me.

Later in the afternoon people started to stir from there room's. "Jace" I whispered to him as I pushed his blond curls out of his face. His eyes flickered open "you won't a coffee?" he shook his head "No I'm alright"

We lay there for a while just watching each other's gazes. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer looking at his full lips; I brushed my lips against his. He quickly picked up on my vibe and kissed me back but with more urgency.

The next day everyone was still groggy. What was in those drinks? Seriously!


End file.
